


Damn Google!

by randomweirdo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Spanking, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomweirdo/pseuds/randomweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking about two friends being more than friends can cost you your freedom. Those two friends hang out and end up writing to the third person with a quote, which was so out of context. This followed up with smirking emojis, which is usual in a chat between her and him. What happens when she receive the text "I'm picking you up in 30 minutes" later that day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can we drain him in the snow? Like not just throw him in it but actually drown him"

"Yeah!"

"We need a plan"

"Let's steal his car"

"You drive and I keep him in place, um lock the doors... Oh shit! Don't go there!"

*texting*

Anton: "You drive, and I keep him in place and we lock the doors" // Emma

Him: Huh? Who?

Anton: *smirking emoji x2*

Him: Whut?

Anton: *smirking emoji x4*

Him: Don't rape me plz

Anton: *smirking emoji x6*

...

*texting*

Him: If you gonna sext me, use your own phone

Me: I'm out of data

Him: Maybe I should punish you for it

Me: *smirking emoji*

Him: I'll pick you up in 30 minutes

Me: What are we gonna do? What do I wear?

Him: You'll see ;)

What the hell is this? Smirking emojis, winking emojis and talk about sex is usual in our chat but what does this even mean?

Let's just change my sweats into jeans and pull on a hoodie and I'll be ready to go. I search for my dry shampoo since my hair is really dirty but don't care about make-up; it's not my thing #SoccerPlayer

"I'm going out"

"Okay, when will you be home?"

"I dunno, about 11ish I would guess. Or maybe I'll crash at Gustav's place"

"Alright, remember that it's school tomorrow"

"Yeah"

As I head outside I see his car roll up the street to my place, sliding into shotgun position and greeting him before we head off.

"So I was thinking that we head to a place like nowhere"

"Why?"

"So I can pull you over my lap without people interrupting"

"Wait, what?"

"Remember when I found your Tumblr? Yeah, I read through and I found some Dom!Dean"

"You read that?"

"Yeah, but you seem to be very dominant to find one to dominate you"

"Maybe that's because I'm waiting for someone to come into my life and change that"

"So if I start punishing you, you'll stop hitting Anton"

"It's not that easy bruh"

"It's a process, I know but maybe I can get you to stop"

"Probably not"

"What if I spank you every time you hit him?"

"You're just wanting a reason to slap ass"

He smiles and shakes his head while driving away from the city.

"See, you're not even denying it!"

"And you haven't answered yet, would you let me?"

"You're not just messing with me right now, are you?"

"No"

"You don't know the art of spanking, though"

"So let's change the plan; We will drive to nowhere and then we will read about spankings"

"Oh god"

I step out of the car when he starts reading about spankings out loud. I stand at the empty airport, which closed years ago, thinking about my life choices.

A few minutes later I hear the car door open and I hear him step out. I'm leaning against his hood and I hear him clear his throat as his footsteps get closer.

"Wanna drive?"

"I can't, like I suck at it"

"We're in the middle of nowhere, you can try"

By now I have turned my body to face him and he throws the keys at me and I swiftly catch them with my hand #GoalieSkills

I get into the driver seat and he takes shotgun, it takes a few tries until I get the engine going and I get it to turn off a couple times before I get away further than 20 yards. Once I get a hang of it, he gets out to take pictures. So I take another lap but as I drive back he steps into the road and stops the car. Or well I stop it in order not to hit him.

I get the window down as he walks towards my side and he looks me straight into the eyes as he says:

"Young lady, I think you're not allowed to drive"

"Uh?"

"First; are you even in the age to drive? Second; If I'm not mistaken this is my car"

"Sorry" I say while breaking eye contact, he's trying to do some powerplay with me and it's working.

"You're in some trouble, babygirl"

With that he opens the door and grabs my arm, I'm completely out of things to say and I can do no other thing than to squeal when he bends me over the hood.

With my ass in the air, he aims and smack me, a firm hand with closed fingers. A couple more slaps and I have barely moved, he read some good facts during the five minutes I was out because to get a response out of me his palm comes down with relaxed fingers who barely touch and he gets the undercurve of my ass.

"That's better"

A few more slaps like that follows and he goes back to the first one and I can feel the sting increasing now. With each slap I let out a breath, almost likes it getting slapped out of me. Striking my thigh and I start to lift my legs to shake off some sting, he goes back to my ass and this really turns uncomfortable.

He puts more force behind each swat and decides to put extra attention to my sit spots. Now tears start to fall and I try to get up, in order to keep me in place he half lays on my back and with the pain it's hard for me to do anything.

"Stop! It hurts"

"Like getting slapped over and over again wouldn't hurt"

"Idiot"

"You mean idjit"

An extra hard swat pushes all the air out of my body and I hiss at the next one. Smack after smack falls down on my ass and he doesn't seem to be losing up.

"Ow!"

That was not his hand! Nope, what the hell. Or maybe I'm going crazy?

"Ouch!"

Okay, I'm still sane, I'm sure that is not his hand.

The third slap comes and I'm still trying to figure out what weapon he's using. The fourth and fifth comes down and I almost howl out in pain.

It hurts way more than you could imagine from only reading and writing about it. Being at the receiving end is hard and I could never imagine it hurting this much.

If I'm not figuring out what he's using soon I'm going insane! The fifteenth comes down and it's still a mystery. He's not letting me rest as much as in the beginning, but when he decides to do swats really quick he goes back to his hand and I'm grateful for that.

I gave up the hope of getting up before he's done a couple swats ago, he's half on top of me, there's no way I'm getting up before he lets me.

"Emma, you've tried my hand and my phone. Wanna try my belt?"

"No, please no! Gustav, I won't be able to handle that"

"I'm gonna listen to you, this time, we're soon done sweetie"

He goes back to my sit spots and I won't be able to sit during school tomorrow. When he finally stop abusing my backside he helps me up and I try my tears and when I look at him I see him smirking. Asshole!

"It hurts you motherfucker"

"I know, I have some strength"

I reach out, ready to smack that smirk off his face but he grabs my hand to pull me into a hug.

"No hitting"

"But you just hit me, repeatedly"

"You don't think I can wrestle you down over the car again?"

My hands are between our bodies and as we let go from the hug I hit him lightly in the chest. He raises his eyebrow towards me and I just smile at him.

"Get into the car. Take the backseat and lay down"

"It's just illegal if you get caught"

"Exactly"

He opens the door for me and I get in with the promise of him telling me to put on the seatbelt when he get closer to the city.

Even with my seatbelt on I refuse to sit completely and half lay on the seat with a smiling Gustav in the front seat. We drive past the turn to my village and I don't mind.

I hiss as I get out of the car and have to half sit, it's too sore at the moment for any contact. His parents are asleep as we get in and I'm thankful for that since I have been crying and stuff. He heads upstairs to his room as I get myself a glass of water, after drinking my second glass I head upstairs to find him looking for a movie.

"Oh god, I don't even know why I'm doing this but we're gonna watch This is Us"

"Yaaaaaaaaaas"

I smile at him before crawling onto the bed and he decides to smack my abused skin as he comes over and it being so sore it brings tears to my eyes. He sees that before I put my body straight on the bed to put my face on a pillow. He stroke my back and lays down beside me, hugging me and he pokes my head to get me to look at him.

"Does it hurt that badly?"

"Yes"

"Gonna think twice about stealing my car?"

"Bu... But"

He just smiles at me and I turn my body away from his to watch my favorite boys on the screen.


	2. The Winchester come and saves the day (night?)

*ring ring*

"Heeeey?"

"Hey, I know it's late. But I'm in your city and we found a demon that we want you to help us with. Give me an address and Sam and I will be there shortly. And don't forget the damn pie"

With that, the line went dead and I sat up looking around, Gustav ain't here and I send the address to the number who just called. It just hit me; I'M GONNA RIDE THE IMPALA! But what the actual hell happened last night? Can we just forget it all? But there's another problem; how do I get pie at 3 am? I can't start baking now, mainly because I don't know the instructions to the oven and where the f is Gustav?

I found my hoodie on the floor and pull it over my head as I head downstairs and get a glass of water. I slowly make my way down to the basement, already checked the bathrooms for the disappeared kid. It's dark and I almost get blinded by my flashlight as I search the rooms for him. Sighing I walk up the stairs and search for keys, to be able to lock the door when I get out.

After I get Sam to lock the door with his skills we head to a closed and dark building. Sitting on a chair with its back towards us is a person, underneath the chair there's a demontrap but I still walk around with a bottle of holy water. Can't be too safe around people with black eyes. I somehow recognise the person sitting there, probably because I notice how people sit. We creep closer and I walk behind the big moose since this is pretty scary. When I get courage enough to look at the demon I see my friend sitting there with black eyes. Hell no! We're not killing this lilshit, even though I would like to sometimes.

"Emma, you seen a ghost?"  
"No, just a damn demon"  
Sam facepalms as Dean just smiles

"Sam, you still trying to save people and not just kill them?"

"Oh, not you too!"

"Shut it, Dean"

"Ohhhh, watch out Dean she snaps"

"I'm serious, it's my friend sitting there"

"Okay, you two shits can exorcise it"

I cannot resist anymore, I open the bottle and throw some water at him. To have him hiss and watch his arm burn, ha!

"Let's see if you have done your homework, take a try and exorcise him"

"I don't know the longer versions, only a shorter one, but yeah let's try"

Again I throw water at him before saying

"Exorcisamus te omnis..."

I see Gustav start flinching as words comes out

"... immundus spiritus christo"

Another flinch comes at the name of Christ. I don't know how to fully exorcise a demon so Sam takes over.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Servire, Tibi Facias Libertate Secura, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"

Gustav's mouth opens and black smoke comes out, getting away from the meatsuit it had possessed. It flees the building and goes back to hell and I watch my friend being passed out in a chair, inside a demontrap with handcuffed hands.

"He won't remember much"

"Any idea how long the demon was inside him?"

"Would guess a day or so? I don't know"

 

The door to the building opens and Dean walks in

"Didn't you bring pie?!"

"Seriously Dean?"

His brother can't understand the obsession with pie

"I want my pie, you don't mess with my pie. Emma, did you forget the pie?"

"How am I supposed to get pie in the middle of the night? But stick around and I can make pie tomorrow after school"

"Homemade pie? Sounds good"

"Feels good too"

"Huh?"

I have both the Winchesters looking at me with a questioning look, I just smile and look over at Gustav, nodding in his direction mumbling "he would get it"

I give them the address to my place and tell them to show up in 12 or so hours, and they leave the building. How am I supposed to get him out of here? I'm thankful that they took the demoncuffs away or else this would be so much harder to explain, and how would we get him out of them?

I sit down with my back against the wall and pick up my phone. It's about 5:30 when the sleepy kid wakes up, looking around the garage we're in.

"What the?"

"Long ass story? What do you remember?"

"Monday, gym class"

"It's Thursday, morning"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, quite happy that you don't remember since it has been weird af"

"What does this ring with symbols mean?"

"It's a demonstrap, do your research"

"Oh god, where are we?"

"Uhm I don't really know, in a darkish garage or something?"

"Did you drive?"

"No, Dean did"

"Who?"

"Winchester"

"Tell me what happened"

"Okay so I woke up at your place when someone called me, I realized it was Dean and he told me about this demon in this city and told me to bring pie and then they picked me up. Your front door isn't locked with a key right now, Sam Winchester happened. And then I saw you sitting here, and I threw some holy water at you and you burned and stuff and then I tried to exorcise you but it wasn't enough so Sam helped me out and then they left after I promised to make Dean pie if he came by tomorrow, later today whatever. And you slept, maybe passed out but yeah now we're here"

"No. Just no. How much did you, we, drink last night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you two fucks let this go now?  
> Let it gooooooo, let it gooo

**Author's Note:**

> What's up with the title?  
> Google is how he found my Tumblr (he actually found my Tumblr, and the first texting session with him and Anton are true, it actually happened. The rest is what my mind decided to do when I fell asleep)  
> And Google is the source of his reading in the car :)


End file.
